


Royal Mistake

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: Regis' affair with Lady Scientia goes wrong...





	Royal Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I already uploaded this on Tumblr but I like to keep everything on AO3 so here it is lol

Regis' world spun as he stumbled to sit on the bed. He shouldn't be here. Clarus and Cor would be out looking for him, and if he didn't know already, his father, King Mors would soon know of his absence. 

The Scientia household in Tenebrae had always been a sanctuary to Regis. Growing up, he had always slipped away and visited the Scientia family home whenever he accompanied his father to visit the Oracle. He couldn't help himself, not when _she_ lived here. The lady who his heart beat for. Not the wife that his father had forced him to take. 

In recent years, Lady Scientia had reciprocated his feelings, leading them into an adulterous relationship. It sent fire soring through his veins. Their sex full of passion and desire. It was nothing like the dull life he shared in Insomnia with his wife. Naively he'd thought today would be the same. How wrong he'd been.

Glancing at Lady Scientia's swollen stomach, her words replayed in his mind. _"The baby's yours,"_ she'd announced, her hands resting on her bump as Regis forgot how to breathe.

At only twenty-seven years old, he'd been trying to delay his wife's attempts to conceive an heir, nevermind his secret lover.

"Are you sure?" Regis rasped, tugging his tie to loosen it off, so he could undo his top shirt button. There had to be a mistake. There was no way he'd brought a royal bastard into the world. They'd been careful every time.

"Positive," she whispered, losing the sparkle from her eyes she had when announcing the news. "You're the only man I'm intimate with..." 

"I see..." He responded for lack of a better response. A glance at her offending bump brought a question to mind. "Have you considered your options? They can terminate pregnancies discretely." _And this one needed to be_ , he thought, but held his tongue. "If it's an option you wish to consider, I can arrange-"

"You'll do no such thing," she interjected. "This child is mine, as much as he or she is yours. Besides... This little miracle deserves to be born... I can't wait to hold him or her. To give them the love my life lacked." She moved to sit beside Regis, taking his hands into her own. "Regis... I know this won't be easy for us, but I want to raise our child."

His heart twisted. If he hadn't been forced into a loveless marriage, Lady Scientia would have been his wife and it would elate them both right now to welcome their firstborn heir, but that was impossible. "My darling..." He whispered, as he lifted her hand his lips, offering a gentle kiss. "We can't do this... What if the baby is born with black hair and brown eyes?" 

"Then they will be beautiful," she responded.

His shoulders fell as a sigh escaped his lips. "That's not what I was implying."

"I know," she replied giving him a serene smile. "They're hardly uncommon features. No one will identify the child as yours from looks alone." 

He supposed not and her explanation held more validity the longer he thought about it. He'd met individuals with similar features to his own countless times, but none were related to him. 

Regis looked at her once more, taking in the silent plea in her eyes. As much as he knew it was a mistake to give in, knowing the child she carried was his, filled him with a sense of pride and that made it all the more difficult to fight. He didn't want to argue with his love, not when they saw so little of each other. "No one can know," he said, resting his hand on her bump.

"No one can know," she agreed, placing her hand over his.

"The child _must_ remain in Tenebrae. I can't risk him or her learning of the royal blood in their veins," Regis said, as he thought through the plan in his mind. "Tell the child nothing of me... To be safe." 

"... If that's really what you desire," she replied. Her voice betraying how hurt she felt. Regis hoped it meant she had realised the weight that her decision, but it was necessary to protect the Caelum family line.

This wouldn't be the first unintended scion and it wasn't the last.

With a heavy sigh he thought of the child who he would miss out on. The child who could have been his heir if he hadn't caved into marrying the woman his father had insisted on. In hindsight, he'd been a fool, but appeasing his father had always been something he did.

Brushing his hand lightly over the bump he looked up at his love. "It has to be..." 

His couldn't allow his personal feelings to matter in this situation. The idea of having his first-born child with the woman he loved, yet not being able to see the child grow up tore his heart into pieces. 

It was cruel how becoming a father to an innocent baby could hurt so much.


End file.
